Through Mako Blue
by Effilar
Summary: A flash of light, and then Cloud Strife wakes up disoriented in an unfamiliar place. FF7 & FFX Crossover. Takes place after final fight between Cloud and Sephiroth. Cloud x Yuffie & Tifa x Vincent, mainly CxY. First person through Cloud's eyes. R&R plz!
1. Chapter 1

**Through Mako Blue**

** By Effilar**

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, Square does, enough said.

**Chapter One: Staying Alive**

The cold was blistering. It chilled me to the core, and I couldn't concentrate.

**Cloud: **"Is anybody out there!"

I called out into the thick air, but there was no answer. I came to the conclusion that the blizzard eliminated my chances of communication with someone… or something. As I looked around, the visibility seemed to be poor.

**Cloud:** "I have… to find… shelter…"

I tried covering my face for protection, but the sheer temperature of the air started to numb my face. It was then I remembered my Fire materia. My thoughts centered on body warmth, and that's what I had felt a few seconds afterwards. I smiled softly to myself, as I caressed it, the materia that is. I thought about what to do next.

**Cloud:** "Hello? Can anyone hear me?"

The storm was getting worse. The shards of ice felt like needles in my skin. Fortunately, my materia kept me from getting frostbite. It kept the blood flowing throughout my whole body. I walked slowly, and looked backwards from time to time to see if the visibility had gotten any better… or worse.

**Cloud:** "Damn! I've been walking for hours, and I seem to be going in circles. Hmm, maybe I can try this."

I reached over my back and grasped the hilt of my Buster Sword. Thunder materia, and… Double Cut. I had an idea, which was to try and attract someone, or something's attention. I looked upwards, and then imagined a thunderbolt striking the ground. Harmoniously, my Thunder materia reacted to my thoughts, and the bolt struck a few yards away from me.

**Cloud: **"That'll get someone's attention. But, who would even think of living in a place like this?"

I waited, and waited, waited some more, and waited again, until finally I saw it. It was something I had never seen before. Cautiously, I didn't want to present myself as a threat, so I put my weapon back into place. As it got closer, the features of the creature were legible. The thing was huge, and it had to be at least eight feet in height. It had blue skin… no fur, and wore clothing. Clearly, the thing was a male. The creature examined the impact of the lightning strike, and then swung its tail around.

**Cloud:** "Hello there!"

He looked in my direction, and started his approach. Closer and closer, the creature became more easily identifiable. Its face looked like a lion's, which surprised me. Then, to an even bigger surprise, he spoke.

**Blue Creature:** "Who are you? What business do you have on Mount Gagazet?"

**Cloud:** "Oh… you see... I got lost. I don't know where I am, or how I even got here."

I always told the truth. I'd despise whenever I purposely lied to someone, or in this case, something.

**Blue Creature:** "Then, if you are lost, I will take you down mountain to elder."

**Cloud:** "Thanks, I'd appreciate the help."

I thought it'd be better following him, so I wouldn't end up going around in circles again. Then, I asked for his name.

**Cloud:** "By the way, my name is Cloud. What's yours?"

**Blue Creature:** "I am Onun, of the Ronso."

**Cloud:** "I see, it's nice to meet you Onun."

He replied with a nod and a grunt.

**Onun:** "We must go. Soon, fiends will appear to hunt, so we must move quickly."

I gave him a thumbs up sign, which he probably didn't understand.

**Cloud:** "Lead the way."

Any normal person would've been frozen to death by now. I was glad that my materia helped me to survive this long. I owe these things my life, but the materia probably would never acknowledge my appreciation otherwise. An hour had passed, and it looked like the Ronso, I assumed, knew where he was going. In the short distance ahead of us, I noticed an archway. The visibility appeared to get better down the mountain. A statue of a femininely dressed woman loomed overhead. Oddly enough, she had a horn on her head, just like the Ronso being I was following. I kept my questions about the statue to myself, because now I was in the presence of what looked to be the elder. He was still tall, but a little shorter than the other Ronso around him. The elder had half his horn broken off…

**Onun:** "Elder! Onun find this man, wandering the steps of Gagazet! He say he is lost! What shall Ronso do with him?"

**Older Male Ronso:** "Bring him closer!"

I was shoved ahead a few feet towards him, and the elder looked down into my eyes.

**Older Male Ronso:** "Your eyes… they glow like ocean. I am Kimahri, leader of Ronso. What is your name?"

**Cloud:** "It's an honor to meet you, Kimahri. My name is Cloud. I'm truly sorry for invading your territory, but as you can see, I am clearly lost."

**Kimahri:** "Do not worry. If Cloud is lost, then we, the Ronso, will help you find your true path home."

I bowed slowly, and Kimahri trademarked the grunt also.

**Cloud:** "Kimahri…"

**Kimahri:** "Onun. Prepare Cloud shelter and food."

**Onun:** "Yes, Elder!"

Onun ran off to do his bidding. I never knew an elder like Kimahri could command such respect and authority. He was the leader of his kind after all.

**Kimahri:** "You have question?"

**Cloud:** "Ahh… who is the… woman in the statue?"

**Kimahri:** "That is Yuna. Lady Yuna is hero of Spira and the Ronso people. You do speak the truth. You are clearly lost."

I coughed and nodded my head awkwardly. Right then and there I felt like an outsider. This Yuna character reminded me a lot of myself when I thought I saved the world from Sephiroth and Meteor. The truth is, I don't even know if Sephiroth was truly dead or not. Was meteor even stopped? I had no time to think about this now, so I worried about the present state at hand. I may have survived, but at what cost?

**Cloud:** "I know. I feel exhausted, elder sir. Do you think… I can maybe rest now?"

Onun's timing was perfect, and he returned to inform the elder.

**Onun:** "It is done, elder!"

**Kimahri:** "Onun do good job. Cloud may rest now."

I bowed one last time and followed Onun so he could show me where I stayed. When we got there, the place ended up being a tiny alcove. Furs lined the walls where the bed was supposed to be.

**Onun:** "Onun think this place good for human rest. Cloud is not tired?"

To tell the truth, I was a bit drained from our previous engagement with Sephiroth. I decided why not.

**Cloud:** "I am a bit sleepy."

**Onun:** "Then Cloud will rest. Onun return later with food and drink."

I bowed to give thanks for his hospitality.

**Cloud:** "Thank you Onun."

And with that, Onun left me to my privacy. I slept soon afterwards. It wasn't until later that trouble was brewing.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, Square does, except for the characters I create.

Oh, and thanks for the suggestion EOTTKOTD. I followed it, and I'm going to see if this will make it better to read. If not, I'll probably go back to putting the names in front of the talking.

**Chapter Two: Just Coincidence?**

It was dark out, and I felt completely re-energized. When I woke up, I noticed a wooden bowl and cup next to me filled with food and water. It looked harmless and edible to me, but I just had to see for myself.

"Wonder if this stuff's any good?"

I picked up the bowl and drank from it. Pieces of vegetables and meat the size of my thumb mixed with the soup. It was still warm, so Onun must have brought it in a few minutes ago. I put my mouth to the bowl, and as soon as my brain registered the taste, I sprayed the contents out all over the place.

"-cough- What the hell? Ugh… no way am I going to eat that. Hope the water's a lot better…"

I sure as hell didn't like the food, but the water tasted perfect. Maybe I should ask for a bigger menu next time? Anyway, as soon as I finished up the water, I got up and stretched myself out. I did squats to make sure I wasn't stiff anywhere. I checked to see if I still had my belongings with me, even though my sword and materia were the only things I had.

"-sigh- All there. Where the hell am I anyway? It reminds me of Icicle Inn, but without those…blue lions. Where were my teammates? Shouldn't they be here too?"

My sword lay across from where I was sitting, and I got up to put it back into place. I pushed aside the curtains of fur to see what was going on outside. I continued to think the people of AVALANCHE, my teammates… no, my friends. It hit me now that I truly felt alone without them. I hated saying this, but I did miss them. I remembered when we had to get through the Corral Valley Cave. The eight of us climbed so many steps just to reach snow country, and along the way Cid and Barret cussed every time they almost missed a step. They also complained if there was any other way to get around.

"Maybe… the cold isn't so bad after all."

I tried to remember the good times we had when plowing through tons of snow just to get to Icicle Inn. Everyone in the group hated the cold, except for me and Yuffie. It was the first time I had seen snow in a while, and I was relieved by its tranquility. Yuffie loved the snow so much; she made snow angels along the way. Sometimes I got angry at her and asked her to stop stalling. To tell the truth, there was a part inside of me that wanted to wish this all never happened in the first place. But… if it hadn't, then I wouldn't have met Yuffie and the others.

"Gotta know where I am, so all that's left is to question authority in this place."

I went out of the tiny alcove and into the harsh bitterness of this… Mount Gagazet. Visibility improved by a little, and I was able to retrace my steps back to the archway area. I got there in no time, and as soon as I did, the Ronso we're being attacked by monsters. With a fierce click, I unhinged the Buster Sword. Then, with all speed I hurried over to help them fight off the attackers.

"Hold on, I'm coming!"

Many Ronso were seriously injured, while some lay incapacitated. My adrenaline kicked in, and one by one, I slew each and every monster I could find. As I defeated each monster, it disappeared into swirls of colorful light. Strange that it did, and I really had to know what was going on, and I couldn't find Onun or Kimahri anywhere. I stuck my blade into the snow, and checked to see if everyone was okay. The battle seemed to be over, with a few wounded Ronso here and there.

"Is everyone okay? Everyone safe?"

One of the female Ronso had spoken.

"We thank you. But, we not know where elder is."

"-sigh- It's no problem. I'll look for him myself. Wait, before I do that…"

I had no choice now but to nurse everyone back to health. I assumed immediately that I caused all this damage, so I had to do something to repay them. So, I used the Revive materia that Aeris had given me. It was her way of thanking me when I did my job as her bodyguard. I failed, though, when she fell to Sephiroth's blade. Now I could only cherish her memory by doing good with it. It was all I could do, to keep her memory alive. In addition to using it, I paired it with the Cure materia, to make things go faster. As soon as I was done healing everyone, I expected looks of amazement, and that's what I got.

"I'll be going now. No need for the thanks, it was the least I could do…"

"Please, will you find elder?"

"Leave it to me."

I lifted my sword and swung it over my back. As I left for the archway, the Ronso waved to me in appreciation. I climbed and climbed the sloping trails, seeing where they would lead. I recalled doing this kind of thing somewhere, and every time these ramps sloped upwards and downwards, just like what was happening now. When I came to a ramp that went downhill, I finally saw the tall, bulky blue figures of Onun and Kimahri in the distance. The two Ronso seemed to be looking down at something. I got closer, and that something was someone. I remained hidden from plain view. This person started to sob… a young woman maybe?

"Please don't hurt me, or eat me! I promise I'll stop the stealing from now on! Promise promise promise! Wahh!"

"We not hurt you little one."

"Onun is right. We come because mountain tell us of other human screaming from peak of Gagazet."

"Phew…so, you're not going to eat me or nothin', are ya?"

"Silly girl, no."

"-sigh- Where am I anyways? And, what's with the blue lion get-up?"

I tried looking beyond Kimahri and Onun, but they we're just too big to see any further. I could barely hear the voice from in front of them, but I could tell it was a girl.

"We are Ronso, of the Mountain. This Mount Gagazet, home of Ronso."

"Ronso, huh? Ugh… what's up with the coldness? How can you live in a place like this? -slight pause- Oh, the fur, riiight…"

"Kimahri think you are lost too."

"Yeah, I'm lost, completely."

"Then, we take you to shelter. There you will feel better."

At least she was human. Now I wouldn't be the only one who was confused about this whole place.

"Umm, ya guys don't happen to know a guy named Cloud, do you?"

So, that girl knows me. Wonder who she is? Then, Onun answered.

"Cloud? Onun know of this Cloud."

"Kimahri thinks he is one with hair like chocobo?"

Chocobo hair? How does he know what a chocobo is…

"You know him! Where's Cloud now?"

"He take shelter at mountain gate."

When the girl spoke up a little louder, I immediately recognized the voice. I came out of my hiding place and walked toward the girl, pushing the two Ronso out of the way.

"Yuffie, what are you doing here! Nevermind that how did you get here?"

"Cl-Cloud! So it is you! I knew someone else was around…"

Something seemed different about her, but I couldn't tell what it was.

"Uhh… Yuffie…how've you been? You look great!"

"Thanks, but no hug?"

"Sorry about that."

I gave her a quick hug, but she still held on for a few more seconds.

"Hey Yuffie, you look different…"

"Well, duh! It's been two years since anyone last saw you. I mean, after you were pulled into the lifestream, we never saw you again."

Two years? It felt like it only happened a few hours ago. Things were starting to get really odd.

"Wait, no. No Yuffie, that all happened a few hours ago. There must be some mistake."

Onun and Kimahri simply looked back and forth at the both of us while we talked.

"Pfft! I don't what happened, but clearly Meteor was giving us a hard time. In the end though, we were all saved by Holy and the Life Stream. Man, I was about to pee in my pants from all the tension."

"So, everything worked out perfectly then. But, I'm not there to see it."

"I know whatcha mean."

"Has it really been that long? Two years is a really long time…"

"I suppose. I see you haven't aged a bit, spikester!"

Spikester. After a while when I hated the name she gave me, I took it as a compliment instead. Kimahri broke our little reunion afterwards.

"We must go. Long talk must wait until we return to safer ground."

"Elder is right. Monsters appear at gate, but Onun search for elder to tell him. We must go, now!"

"Well, let's talk later then, 'kay Cloud?"

"What's wrong Yuff, you looked tired…"

"Nah, just that I can't feel my legs."

She tried standing, but it wouldn't do any good.

"Ow ow ow ow ow ow!"

"Calm down Yuff, you're gonna hurt yourself."

I took off the sword from behind me and handed it to Onun.

"Onun will keep weapon safe. Cloud not worry."

"What are ya doin' now?"

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm going to carry you, that's what."

"Oh! Okay!"

"How do you want to be carried?"

"Piggy back, Cloud!"

"Okay, hold on then."

"Better handle me with care, or you'll regret it spikester!"

The minute she got on, she squeezed me with so much pressure I almost couldn't breathe. From what I could tell, Yuffie really has changed, in appearance. She still had that same hair style, but different clothing. At least she didn't have that big arm strap, or else carrying her would become a little more difficult. She grew about two inches, and her body… well… let's just say she's been taking real good care of herself. Yuffie was still as energetic as always, and as the four of us made our way down the mountain, Yuffie hummed a familiar tune.

"Say Yuff… since when did you start humming that song? And, how'd you get here in the first place?"

"Ever since you disappeared, Tifa's been playing it on her piano, like for an hour straight every day. I guess… she felt lost without you. Then, I'd remember bits and pieces because she always redid the song over and over. Everyone wondered what had happened to you, so they searched for about a year, until they finally accepted that you weren't coming back. But… I couldn't give up. Tifa couldn't either, but she gave up hope about a year later. I looked everywhere, and then the one place no one looked was where you disappeared. That's when I found you, Cloud. Talk about fate, huh?"

"I… see. So then, she has moved on. -squint- You still haven't told me how you just popped out of nowhere."

I gave her a suspicious look after she giggled anxiously.

"Well, you see… I sorta tripped, and fell into the, you know…"

It was funny how she ended up in this place. Her story was convincing, and only someone like Yuffie, with some stroke of luck, could end up with me, I mean this place this is.

"Did it hurt?"

"When I ended up here? O'course it hurt! I still have that bruise on my backside. Dammit, it better not leave a mark."

"So? Use the materia."

"I don't have anymore, I gave it my dad."

"Then, I'll just have to heal you myself when we get there then."

"Thanks Cloud!"

When we reached the mountain gate, the other Ronso crowded us, forming a circle around the four of us. One of the Ronso pups ran up to Kimahri to tell him the good news.

"Elder! Elder! Cloud heal Ronso wounds! No Ronso die because of him!"

"Save fallen Ronso? How does Cloud accomplish this?"

The female Ronso from earlier explained it to Kimahri.

"He use sacred magic, elder! We not know how Cloud help us, but he did!"

Onun's mood looked cynical, and he gave us his scornful speech.

"Nonsense! One cannot bring fallen Ronso to live again! It is lie, elder!"

"Silence! Kimahri believe Cloud! Kimahri think Onun believe for good of mountain!"

"Yes, elder. Onun believe for good of mountain."

Meanwhile, Yuffie whispered a few words in my ear.

"Whoa! So then that means they owe you one, huh?"

I just looked to my side and shrugged. Kimahri turned to face me

"Kimahri thank Cloud. Ronso are safe, because of you. Cloud risk own life to save Ronso and now mountain will know that Ronso can trust you!"

"Thanks. Uhh…"

I scratched the back of my head awkwardly.

"Kimahri, can I take her to the cave? I have to heal her, before it gets any worse."

"You may. Ronso! Make way for Cloud."

So we went, and along the way, we talked about where we were, and neither the both us knew one bit about this whole place. After coming to the small alcove, we entered. I set Yuffie down slowly on the fur bed.

"Phew… thanks for the long haul Cloud, I appreciate it!"

"Don't mention it."

"I really… missed you Cloud."

"Here, drink this."

I handed her the cup I drank from earlier, which was still half full from the brim.

"Umm, aren't you going to say something?"

"Oh, that. Usually I'd be hearing that sort of talk from Tifa. You really miss me that much? That's a first…"

"Oh, come on! Is that so hard to believe?"

"Not unless you clearly had a crush on me."

Yuffie turned beet red after hearing that. I began to realize something was going on…

"Oh, I see… so you do have a crush on me…"

"What! Ugh… I do not!"

"If you didn't, you wouldn't be such an apple face, right?"

"Cloud…"

Seeing her like this, so vulnerable, made me feel pity.

"Umm, uhh… Yuffie?"

"What?"

"I'm flattered, really. Never knew you had a thing for me."

"It's cause you're too self-absorbed to notice anything!"

"Yeah, I know, and I'm sorry. Let's just get you healed up, okay?"

She nodded slowly, and stared downwards. At the same time, I took out the Cure materia and began healing the bruise she got earlier, and worked my way down to restore movement in her legs. While I did this, she approached a question that made me feel very uncomfortable.

"Say Cloud?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you… well, about Tifa…"

I knew what she meant, so I gave her a straightforward answer.

"I did, a while ago. But that doesn't mean I still am."

Her eyes lit up with what seemed like hope.

"Really? So then, do I even qualify as your, you know."

"Ahh… maybe. Yuffie, I won't get mad if you ask me these things. It's really all right, I don't mind."

At the moment, I didn't know what to feel. Sure, I kind of liked Yuffie to an extent, but I still concentrated on getting home. I had no time to be playing Don Corneo here, if you know what I mean. It was probably just coincidence meeting Yuffie here, or was it something else, like fate? I kept thinking about our chances. Now, all I wanted was for us to go home, so I could see the rest of my friends again.


End file.
